Tahiti or Bust
by Genesis04
Summary: A routine maintenance assignment. That's what Fury called it. Agent Watson isn't here to maintain the plane, but the people. OC comes on board the bus. AU sort of. Won't be long, ending already planned. T for now, may up rating to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Tahiti or Bust**

Chapter 1: Now Boarding

"A routine maintenance assignment. That's what Fury called it. Agent Watson isn't here to maintain the plane, but the people."

_Author Note: This is just a random idea I had. Kinda AU, I guess. Maybe a little character/OC romance? Haven;t decided. Also, I'm completely ignoring the May/Grant stuff. Not really a fan of that pairing._

_Disclaimer: I in no way own anything other than my original character. If I owned Marvel, I would not be driving a Toyota and living with my parents._

Lucy Watson could feel the sweat pooling in the small of her back. The room felt too big and she felt too small. She needed a gummy bear, her go-to comfort food. Yeah, definitely needed a gummy bear, and maybe a hug. Even after every assignment she was given and completed she had yet to make direct contact with the man sitting in front of her now. While she had only a short time with the agency, she had an exceptional resume. Working on a multitude of cases on nearly every continent each with a success rate of 98%. She was good. But she did not think she was this good. Not Nick Fury wants a personal audience, good.

"Agent Watson, please have a seat." Director Fury motioned to one of the many black, leather chairs placed around the long, oval table in the conference room. She hastily took a seat, trying desperately not to trip over her own feet as she did. The man in front of her reached for a pile of folders and picked up the one on top, laying it open in front of him. She recognized her own name written on the tab and suddenly felt light headed.

"It seems you have a very impressive track record with your assignments, Agent." His voice alone was intimidating. Lucy reminded herself that he still pooped, just like everyone else.

"Thank you, Director Fury. I try to do well." Lucy never had been one to boast her own skills. A trait inherited from her mother.

"The last assessment you performed, you noticed a slight irregularity in the stated reports of an Agent stationed in the White House for over 10 years. He was evaluated and shown to have a plot in place to assassinate the President. A fact that had gone overlooked by your superiors" He looked up from the file to train his eye on her. "That is better than 'well' Agent Watson. That is worthy of my attention." Unsure of what to say, Lucy just ducked her head down in acknowledgment.

"I see you've been following this case here, since it's inception." He took another folder from the small pile in front of him and slid it across the table to her. She opened it, seeing the familiar names and pictures.

"Sorry if that's not allowed sir," she began, still hoping she wasn't in trouble. "But since I was there for the process in the beginning, I wanted to keep tabs on things to ensure that everything was working smoothly."

"That's quite all right, Agent. I actually wanted to speak with you about your observations in the case." He folded his hands in front of them. The door behind Lucy opened and she whirled around to see Dr. Campo and Agent Maria Hill walking in together. They each took a seat on either side of Nick Fury and looked directly at Lucy.

"Sir?" she questioned, looking from the doctor to the Director to Agent Hill.

"No need to worry, Watson. As you have probably guessed I have a personal interest in this particular case, as does Hill and Dr. Campo here. We are each genuinely curious about your report here where you stated the need for an in-person assessment. What makes you think that?"

"Well, sir, the process is still in its infancy and under the parameters of the incident that lead to the need for the Agent to undergo such an event, I believe that it is a case that should be followed closely. And I'm sure that Agent Coulson would agree. I'm actually surprised that he hasn't requested such an action."

"Agent Coulson is unaware of the details of the process," It was Dr. Campo who spoke now. Lucy was shocked, and she was sure that it was painted all over her face.

"He doesn't know?" She turned to Director Fury now. "Sir, how can he not know the details behind the Tahiti Project?" Again, Dr. Campo answered her.

"We decided it was best if he were not informed on the details. We believed it would negatively affect his performance." Lucy just looked down and shook her head slightly. They didn't tell him? How could they see that as a good decision?

"Agent Watson," Fury spoke now. "I am sending you to make contact with Agent Coulson and his team. Your assignment will be routine maintenance. You are to observe and report back. To do what you do best. You will be giving observational assessments as well and interviews and tests on each member of the team. And a special test for Agent Coulson. I'm sure you know the one." She nodded, forcing herself to pay attention.

"Excellent." Fury collected all of the files on the table, and Dr. Campo picked up a black briefcase from the floor, gently placing it in front of Lucy. "In this case is all you will need for the tests. Make sure you come up with a good passcode. It's eyes only, of course. Any questions?" Was she really about to question this man? Yes. Yes she was.

"Just one," she looked into the eye of a man that truly terrified her. "Do you honestly think that not informing Agent Coulson about the details of Tahiti is the best plan? Do you not think he has the right to know? And that we have a moral obligation to tell him?Especially after all he's done…" The director stood up and gave her a look that cut of her line of questioning. Her mouth clamped shut and her heart beat faster.

"You're going to perform 'Routine Maintenance'. So go and maintain. That's all you need to worry about." He placed a file on the case in front of her and left the room, Campo and Hill following closely behind. Lucy bit the inside of her lip and reached for the items she'd been given.

"Maintain, huh? Sir, yes sir."

Skye paused while reaching for the carafe of coffee, her mug firmly gripped in her very tired fingers.

"What do you mean another agent is coming on board the bus?"

"Exactly what I said, Skye. Another agent from Headquarters is coming on board the bus for a while to do some routine maintenance." Agent Coulson had his usual slight smile plastered on his face. the same one that seemed to be a default expression for the man. Skye finished pouring her coffee and took a seat next to Fitz who seemed irritated by something.

"Routine maintenance," he scoffed under his breath and took a rather forceful bite of his toast.

"Something on your mind there, Agent Fitz?" Coulson asked, sipping his own coffee. Skye could've sworn she saw an amused smirk hidden behind that mug.

"Oh only that there's not a thing on this plane that we can't maintain ourselves and that the presence of a third party who knows nothing of this particular crew and equipment is completely nonsensical and…"

"We're just a little unsure of why there's a need for a maintenance visit at this time." Agent Simmons butted in, effectively cutting off the angry Scotsman's ramblings with her soft, gentle voice.

"Well, Director Fury sees a need for it, so we will welcome the agent and do everything we can to help and be accommodating." Coulson took another sip of his coffee and set his mug into the sink. "I'm going to go check our ETA."

"What's the name of the agent?" Agent Grant Ward spoke for the first time that morning.

"Agent Watson, I think." Coulson took his phone out of his jacket pocket. "Yes, Agent Lucy Watson." The air around Ward seemed to change and Skye heard him mutter under his breath, "Great."

Shortly after landing on the tar mac, Skye and Ward headed downstairs to meet up with Fitz/Simmons in the bay to wait for the final landing procedures to be completed and the door to be opened.

"Where are we anyway?" Skye asked, glancing out of one of the plane's small windows.

"Just outside Sydney, I think." Ward said. Skye frowned a bit at his answer. He usually knew everything. He seemed off, had since this morning's meeting. As they went to stand next to the two scientists, she could hear that Fitz was complaining to Simmons.

"…checked her credentials. She's not educated in physics or chemistry. Not even mechanics or engineering! How is she going to be performing 'maintenance' without any sort of knowledge on how anything on this plane works?!"

"Because she's not performing maintenance on the bus," Grant interjected. "She's skilled in psychology, interpersonal relations, counseling and profiling. She's coming to do maintenance on us." Skye looked at her S.O. and watched his demeanor go from being tired and distracted to focused and commanding, crossing his arms in front of his chest and placed his feet shoulder-width apart. Did he mean to intimidate their new guest?

"At ease, Ward," Coulson's voice came from the spiral staircase behind them. "No one is in any trouble or danger here. Just routine. You're scaring Fitz/Simmons." The senior agent gave a little side-smile to the two agents and went to stand next to them. "We have nothing to worry about."

The large door began to open, sending in a rush of hot, dry air. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was a brilliant shade of pink. Ahead of them was a small group of black suit-wearing people, complete with sunglasses and shiny black shoes.

"Is this agent from the Men in Black or something?" Skye asked to no one in particular.

The people stood in a line in front of the bay door impassively for a moment until a voice came from behind them.

"Guys, seriously? They're fellow agents, move please!" The two suits in the middle parted and let through a brunette. The woman had to be in her mid to late 20s, was wearing a pair of dark jeans and stripped jacket and dragging a bright red duffel behind her. Skye was quite sure she saw a Nirvana t-shirt under the woman's jacket. She smirked. This could be interesting. The woman boarded the plane and walked up to the group.

"Sorry about them," She smiled, removing her own shades to reveal bright green eyes. "I got a death threat yesterday and my superior was worried about me so he sent an entourage." She turned to wave goodbye to the suited men behind her and they walked off.

"I'm agent Lucy Watson," she said as she put down her duffel bag, swung her messenger bag back over her shoulder and thrust out her hand to greet everyone, starting with Coulson. "I believe we have met sir, once."

"I remember," he said. "Nice to see you again, Agent Watson."

"The pleasure is mine sir. You must be Agent Simmons, and Agent Fitz! I have read up on you two before coming. The work you do is fascinating. Even the stuff I don't understand." She practically oozed friendliness. Skye sensed Grant's uneasiness beside her. What was up? This girl was harmless.

"And Skye I presume?"

"You presume correctly," Skye shook the woman's hand.

"Heard about you too. Director Fury is impressed by your skills in hacking. And that is saying something." Skye just shrugged and watched as the woman's eye-line moved from her to Grant. The green gaze that was so bright and cordial, faltered as it landed on the man. The woman's smile fell just a fraction of an inch, her whole expression changing, before it snapped back in place so quickly Skye almost wondered if it happened.

"Grant," she cleared her throat, as if trying to hide the fact she just called him by his first name. "Agent Grant Ward. Nice to see you again." She held out her hand for a greeting, her eyes practically begging him to reciprocate. He paused a moment, looking from her hand to her face, before reaching out and shaking her hand in return. Ward nodded at her, glanced at Coulson, then retreated up the spiral staircase.

Skye watched the whole thing with almost gleeful interest.

Oh yeah, this was going to be interesting.

Back in the fanfic game and loving this show. (and anything Marvel and Whedon) Just starting on this. I don't have the best track record with finishing big stories, so this one will be short-ish. And I already have the ending in mind, so if you've read any of my stuff before, rest assured, this one will be completed. LoL (so will my Heroes fic. Caught a second wind on that one.)

Please let me know what you think. I, of course, appreciate reviews.

Thanks for reading!

3Genesis


	2. Chapter 2

**Tahiti or Bust**

Chapter 2: Full Upright and Locked Position

_A/N: Thanks so much for noticing my little fic and reviewing! It really does encourage me to continue, as I'm sure you know._

* * *

Agent Lucy Watson just stared at the retreating form of Grant Ward as he abruptly left her presence. She knew it was going to be bad. Knew it the moment she saw his name and picture in the case file Fury gave her. She knew he had been assigned with an experimental traveling crew, she just didn't expect to run into him again. Really, she should've. Everything in her life had some level of crushing awkwardness to it, why not this? She had tried her best to prepare herself for seeing him again, but when she finally allowed herself to look directly at him standing there next to Skye, she realized how futile her "planning" was. She was doing fine until then; ignoring him as she walked up onto the plane and over to Agent Coulson. Did a great job actually making eye contact with the other agents; applying herself to making a connection with each one as her training and instinct demanded. And then, when she finally couldn't ignore him any longer, she loses it. Her carefully planned and placed demeanor of calm and friendliness was suddenly too hard to bear. And all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around…

"Agent Watson?" Lucy mentally shook herself and turned to Coulson, her best smile firmly in place. "Everything okay?"

"Yes of course, Agent Coulson!" she answered emphatically. "I am very eager to see the rest of the plane, and maybe find a place to store my belongings?" She adjusted her striped suit jacket and picked up her duffel bag. Was it too much to ask that they hadn't noticed the awkwardness with Grant? …Agent Ward, she told herself. He is Agent Ward.

"Skye? Would you show our guest to her bunk and show her around upstairs? We have some time before we need to take off again, and I have somewhere to be." Coulson smiled. "Welcome aboard, Agent." and walked off the plane headed to a black SUV that was driving towards them.

"Okay, Watson," Skye's peppy voice roused Lucy from watched Coulson's back. She turned to the hacker and smiled.

"Please, lead the way, Skye." Lucy scolded herself. She needed to keep it together. Professional, friendly, calm, and kind. That was who she needed to be to the crew. That's the side of herself she needed to keep on the surface. Not the insecure young girl who was fighting every impulse to find the stoic man that haunted her and was somewhere on this airplane. This was going to be a very long assignment.

* * *

"So this is where you will be sleeping. It's not too big, but they can be pretty cozy." Skye showed Lucy to her bunk. She was right. It was small, but it had doors and a bed, and that already was more than she was expecting.

"It's perfect." Lucy heaved her duffel onto the bed and looked around. She started to put down her shoulder bag, but stopped herself. She shouldn't leave it alone, just in case someone decided to let their curiosity get the better of them. She had read up on Skye's file, after all.

Skye noticed the woman's actions with her computer bag. She must have something sensitive in there. Skye made a note of it mentally, but kept her poker face in place.

"Well that's pretty much everything up here, except the interrogation room and the cockpit. And May won't want you in there without her."

"Ah yes, Agent Melinda May. I have yet to meet her. I have heard she could be elusive." Lucy stepped out of her room, and slid the door closed. "You mentioned an interrogation room? You mean an interview room, right? Can I see that?" Lucy tried to keep her voice casual. She did not want to emphasize the interrogation aspect of her job. She did not want to put anyone on edge, especially the free-information activist in front of her.

"Yeah it's right this way." Skye was not fooled. Lucy was sure of it. Oh well, she would just have to win her over.

"Great, I might want to use this room to do some paperwork and what not. Since it'll be quiet, and secluded."

"And you can interrogate each of us in turn here." Skye quipped as she opened the door to show off the small room. "Unfortunately we don't have any water-boarding equipment on board, we'll have to make a supply stop first."

"Skye," Lucy did her best not to roll her eyes at her. "I'm not here to interrogate. I'm here to see how everyone is doing. Just a check in, make sure everyone is happy with their situation and how they're adjusting to the plane and the near-constant traveling. That's all." she closed the door and walked back out into the open space of the plane. "My being here is more for you than anyone else. I'm here to make sure you all have everything you need."

"Sure you are," Skye followed her out and headed for her own bunk. "We should be taking off as soon as May and Coulson get back. Fitz/Simmons are probably downstairs if you want to pretend to be interested in their lab." Lucy watched the woman disappear into her own bunk room before she let out a sigh. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

"Wow!" Lucy had no idea what Jemma Simmons just told her about the equipment she was working on, but it sure sounded impressive and complicated. "It's amazing what you two do here in such a limited space. You really make it work. That's great!" She flashed her most encouraging smile, noticing that Simmons was receptive to the praise she was giving. Fitz, however, might need some more nudging.

"We have worked in tougher conditions and held up just fine. We have everything we need here. I wouldn't call it limited." he half-mumbled as he tinkered with something small and glowing.

"Oh I didn't mean to imply any sort of lacking in your lab. I just meant that it's impressive to have such a great workspace on a plane, is all." Lucy leaned in a little towards Leo as she mentioned this. Using body language to appeal to his baser instincts as she complimented him. "You must be really proud of it, as well you should be." She smiled when he looked up at her. She made a point to fix her hair, tucking it behind her ear, pausing slightly as she did, looking down for the briefest of moments. All to imply that she wasn't one to give out such compliments to just anyone. She watched in quiet triumph as his gaze softened, just a fraction as he conceded.

"Yes, well. We do our best." He conceded, but only slightly.

"It shows!" Lucy made a point to look up and over at Jemma now, smiling her friendliest at the girl.

Their attention was diverted by a rather sardonic snicker behind them. Lucy whirled around to see Grant… Agent Ward leaning in the doorway of the lab. He didn't look amused, but rather annoyed. She immediately looked down at her boots and hoped that her progress with Leo Fitz wasn't ruined by Ward's scoffing at her methods. She was sure he saw right through her. He always could.

"What's so funny, Grant?" Jemma asked innocently. The sweet scientist really was a gem, Lucy decided. They could possibly be friends in other circumstances.

"Oh nothing, just thought of something from a long time ago." He straightened himself now, moving from his place against the door frame to stand tall. He was always an impressive sight. All height and pectorals. Lucy forced herself to look at him as if his very presence didn't unnerve her.

"We're taking off in 5, guys." he addressed the scientists, ignoring Lucy completely. "So let's strap in." With that he walked off. Luckily Fitz and Simmons either didn't notice the awkwardness or didn't mention it, because they went about finishing what they were doing and closing up shop. Lucy however, was in a personal hell.

* * *

The chairs in the large living area on the upper level each had seat belts. Lucy sat down in one of the comfortable chairs by the window and buckled in just as the plane lifted into the air. She took this moment to go over her first impressions. The outfit had been a good choice. Skinny jeans, band t-shirt, and combat boots made her look more down to earth. The suit jacket spoke of professionalism, but the pinstriped pattern showed originality. Good for the job at hand, and convenient, since the persona she wanted to get across was the one she was more comfortable with. Her White House job a month ago had her looking like a Secret Service agent; suit, tight bun, minimal makeup and no jewelry. This however, was good. The outfit would have Skye thinking twice. The tightness of the shirt would appeal to Fitz, (Lucy's mother gave her three very helpful assets. One was her humility, and the other two were stuffed into a Nirvana t-shirt). The friendliness and genuine statements would appeal to Simmons. Her professionalism would appeal to Coulson. Her level 10 clearance would appeal to Melinda May. And… well… Ward was…. just going to have to deal.

* * *

Oh my goodness. I forgot how all my little things I do to separate scenes disappears when I upload.  
Anyway.  
Thanks for reading.  
Reviews are appreciated.  
3


	3. Chapter 3

**Tahiti or Bust**

Chapter 3: Wheels Up

A/N: I fretted a bit about how to reveal the past between Lucy and Grant. I decided on the classic italic flashback. So heads up for that one. :)

* * *

Grant sat on the couch, the picture of casual confidence. Not a hair out of place, completely at leisure…on the outside. He glanced over at the newcomer sitting by the window. She had the window shade up and was intently watching the sky. Typical Lucy. The sun had set now and they were above what little cloud cover there was. The stars could be seen from his spot in the middle of the plane. She looked good. Of course she looked good; she always looked good. That was part of her job. She put forth an image. "First impressions are half the work" she used to say. Everything he saw right now was part of the act.

Oh God, why did it have to be her? Of all the Level 10 psych analysts that would be assigned to them it had to be her, didn't it? It was no less than he deserved.

As if she could sense he was looking (hell, she probably could), she turned and they made eye contact. Damn. Those green orbs always could see right through him. But a lot had changed since then and Grant Ward was not the same anymore; as she pointed out the last time he saw her. He watched as her eyes did that thing where they tilted up in the middle of her brow and she looked like an entreating puppy. He fought the urge to give her any sort of cue that he understood her concern or acknowledged her presence, and turned away from her to involve himself in the conversation between Skye and Fitz happening to his left.

* * *

_It was cold in Boston, the wind whipping snowflakes into her dark brown hair. Her cheeks were flushed and lips plump. God, he loved her in the winter. Mostly because she adored it. Her whole face warmed up when the world cooled down._

_"I'm so glad you came to visit me!" she smiled at him as she leaned in, planting another kiss on his lips, warming him to the core. He could stay outside forever if she kept this up._

_"Well your professors can't bear to be without you apparently. Mine don't give a damn." He smiled and brushed a snowflake off of the tip of her nose with his glove._

_"Hey, it's an honor to be considered for the project! I'm practically running the experiments myself. The other day, Dr. Rocke gave me all of his case files, saying he wanted my opinion on them." She talked so fast when she was excited. It was just as cute as when they were kids. "Can you believe it? He's the top in the country, and he wanted my opinion."_

_"Yes, you're very smart." he deadpanned as she swept an arm around her shoulder, leading her in the direction of the T stop ahead of them. Laughing as she elbowed him in the side._

_"Hey!" she protested. "You're no slouch either, I read that dissertation you wrote, remember?" He looked down at her, she was just beaming up at him. Man, he felt like he could do anything and she'd still look at him like that._

_They stood on the platform, joking back and forth, when Grant noticed her eyesight drawn behind him for a moment. Instantly, everything about her tensed up. Her smile dropped, followed by her eyes._

_"Lu? What's wrong?" Grant was instantly on high alert. Something was not right._

_"Nothing," he watched as she forced a smile that didn't reach her eyes. It might have fooled someone else, but not him._

_"Lucy, tell me what's wrong." he took her by both shoulders, gently. "I know it's not nothing."_

_She sighed and rolled her eyes, but she started to speak._

_"There's this guy behind you. Don't look now! And he's a real jerk. He's been bugging me about going out with him and can't seem to take no for an answer. I swear he's like everywhere I go! Ugh!" She moved her body so that Grant's blocked her from sight, and made a move to rub the corner of her eye. Her eyes were actually glistening. She was about to cry, about this asshole? This wasn't right. No guy had every made Lucy cry. Even when Mark Royce broke up with her sophomore year of high school. She never cried once._

_"Well we will just have to make sure he knows that you're not available." Grant gently moved her out from behind him and wrapped her up in his arms. Out of the corner of his eye he looked down the platform._

_"What's he look like," he asked quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and smiling._

_"He's the one over there, glasses. red scarf."_

_"Okay, act like I just said something endearing and sweet." Lucy looked up at him and smiled at him like she had so many times before. She placed her hand on his jaw, and pulled him down for a sweet, chaste kiss._

_"Mmm, now don't look at him, only me." Grant used his peripherals to spot the guy. He was blatantly staring at them now. He did not look happy. Good. Grant leaned in and captured Lucy's lips again. This time he put more into the kiss. He felt her melt a little when he swept his tongue past her lips. She gave a small, protesting sigh when he pulled back. He smiled down at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"That was nice," she smiled at him, having completely forgotten about the red scarf-wearing jerk._

_"Yeah, we should do that more often." Grant smiled and pulled her in close, tucking her head under his chin. He looked to his left. The red scarf was gone._

* * *

"Ow! Ward! Come on!" Skye rubbed her soon-to-be-bruised chin on her shoulder. "Not the money maker, man."

Ward shook his head and hit hit boxing gloves together to get her attention.

"Skye, stay focused. A real opponent won't pause to listen to your bad jokes before he hits your again. Hands up!"

The two were sparring in the bay. Skye was getting better, but only just. She threw a right one, right two and left jab aiming for Grant's ribs. She would've made contact if he hadn't moved out of the way in time.

"Good, again."

"So uh," Skye started as she continued the routine. "What's the deal with you and Madame Freud, huh?" Her distracting comment earned her a contact hit on Ward's abdomen. He grunted at the jab and glared at her.

"You shouldn't call her that. It's Agent Watson. Again." Skye continued attempting to hit him.

"Seems like there is some history between the two of you." Skye ducked out of the way of an unexpected right hook. "One that you don't seem to want to chat about."

"Correct." Ward stopped jabbing and started walking away, taking off the training gloves. "We're done for now."

"She must have done a number on you," Skye muttered as he left her. He paused on the stairs.

"How do you know I'm not the one who did a number on her?"

* * *

Thank You so much for reading and reviewing!  
Means a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tahiti or Bust**

Chapter 4: Flight Level

A/N: Happy New Year! Ok! Holidays are done, break over! Back into the fray.

* * *

_"Grant! Come out, Come out wherever you are! You pussy! Where are you?!" Grant's older brother was on the warpath, again. The bush he was ducked under was hiding him for now, but he knew he'd be found out soon._

_"Who are you?" a small, whisper voice came from behind him. Grant whipped around, terrified, to see a little girl with long brown hair and green eyes tucked into the bush behind him. She was quiet, how did he not notice her?_

_"Shh!" he hushed her. "Get out of here!" She didn't. She looked around for the source of the shouting._

_"Are you Grant?" He nodded._

_"Follow me. My auntie's house is over here. You can hide there."_

* * *

Lucy's phone vibrated on the bed next to her. She pulled herself off of the comfortable pillow and groaned at the motion. He'd been in her dreams again. Even as a kid, there was something about him that just…. No. She couldn't think about him that way. Not now.

Lucy looked at the alarm. Just after 2 in the morning. She really hated to do this, but the likelihood that she'd be able to leave this "Bus" within the week without it was unlikely.

She quietly grabbed the small, black bag out of her duffel and peaked out of her room. No one was about. She slipped out of her door and tip toed around the room.

She looked around her, trying to figure out which would be the best place to start. Over there, by the chair in the corner. From the little bag she pulled out a tiny, button-sized microphone. Expertly hiding it, she moved onto another spot. Over in the small conference area. Under the table would work for this one. And maybe a button camera in the corner? Good.

Lucy kept this up, creeping around, placing bugs and camera around the plane. a bug under Coulson's desk and one under the table in the interrogation…interview room. She crept downstairs to stick a bug in the lab, a camera on the stairs and a mic in the SUV.

The little devices were quite lovely, actually. New off the line from Stark Industries. The listening and watching devices were designed with camouflage capabilities. Immediately blending in with the color and texture of the area they were attached to. Completely undetectable unless you put them there yourself. Unnoticeable by standard bug-finding equipment and, Lucy's favorite part, they stopped working within a few days. The power gone, they would eventually fall to the floor and get mistaken for refuse.

Smiling a little as she worked, Lucy bent over the driver's side door to find a good place to hide a bug in Coulson's roadster.

"Uh, uh, uh. Not Lola." Lucy startled and spun around so fast she dropped the mic, watching as it rolled across the floor to stop right at Agent Coulson's feet. Shit.

"Agent Coulson! What are you doing up at this hour?" A smirk was firmly in place on the older agent's face. She was totally caught in the act. Red handed. Canary feathers in her whiskers.

"I got up to drink a glass of water. What are you doing up at this hour?" Coulson reached down and picked up the small microphone. "This is a new model. Stark?"

"Yes, sir." Lucy put on her best sheepish look. Hiding her aggravation at being caught.

"Spying on spies is a tricky business, Agent Watson." Coulson handed her the small mic, much to her surprise.

"I apologize if I offend, Agent Coulson, but with the nature of my job and the opposition I'm sure to find from certain members of your team…"

"I understand, Watson." Coulson cut her off with a wave of his hand. She looked at him now, he looked tired. As if he hadn't slept well in days. She made a mental note. "Just don't let the others know you're doing it. And don't bug Lola." He nodded to the pretty red car behind her, and started for the stairs.

"As you wish," Lucy smiled. How refreshing to be understood in her line of work.

"If I may sir," Lucy took a leap of faith as she addressed him again. "I have an herbal supplement that helps me sleep soundly." She felt a jolt of accomplishment when he stopped. "It helps my nightmares stay away too. If you're interested." Coulson turned to her from his place on the bottom step.

"Thank you, Watson. I think I'll be fine." He continued up the stairs. "But I'll let you know."

* * *

_"Grant? He… he showed up again." Lucy's voice sounded panicked over the phone. He could tell she'd been crying._

_"He did what!?" Grant was instantly mad. This was the last straw. "Didn't the restraining order go through?"_

_"Yeah, he said he didn't care, that the cops wouldn't be able to find him." She sniffed and it sounded like she was pacing. "I called them before you. They said they'd contact me when they got him. I just… needed to hear your voice."_

_"I'm coming down." Grant was already throwing some clothes into a duffel bag. He knew he should've stayed in Cambridge after the last time._

_"Oh no, you don't need to do that…"_

_"Don't bother, Lu. I'm getting in my car now."_

* * *

Grant Ward groaned as he was awakened by a knock at the door.

"Ward! Wake up. Coulson called a meeting."

In his half-asleep haze he honestly couldn't tell if that was May or Coulson yelling at him. He looked at the clock on the small shelf next to his bed. 6:00am. He let out a breath and forced himself out of bed. Despite his discipline all throughout training and his service, he never became a morning person. By sheer force of will did he drag himself out of bed every morning, ignoring his body's cries to remain in his comfortable, warm bed. Just because he did it, did not mean that he liked it.

Glancing at the itinerary, he pulled on a simple grey t-shirt and jeans. He would not need to look too professional today, the tie stayed on the hook. He tied his shoes and opened the door to his bunk, right at the same time that the last person he wanted to see opened hers.

"Good morning Agent Ward," Lucy said, her greeting lacking all emotion. He wasn't convinced that she actually thought it was a good morning. She never was a morning person either. Something he once enjoyed having in common with her. Both of them enjoyed staying in bed on weekend mornings, making plans to not make plans and just stay in bed all day….

That. That was a memory that he did not need this early in the morning. Coffee. He needed coffee.

Grant looked at Lucy… Watson. She was Agent Watson. He acknowledged her with a slight nod and headed for the coffee maker.

"Okay team," Agent Coulson's voice permeated through the fog of drowsiness that hung in the air. The younger agents all turning their attention to him as he stood in the doorway to the briefing cubicle.

"We have an assignment." Without any other explanation, Ward led the way, Skye and Fitz/Simmons followed. Lucy followed quietly after them, hoping they wouldn't notice and she could observe. She leaned in the doorway as Coulson began a rundown.

"We have a case of unusual disturbances in Colorado. Twenty miles Southwest of Buena Vista is a small ghost town called St. Elmo."

"Is it on fire?" Skye quipped as photos of Wild West type buildings appeared on the screen. Coulson ignored her.

"Residents have reported several cases of things going missing around the town. Which wouldn't be suspicious aside from the fact that the things are quite large." Two pictures appeared on the screen.

"This is the town's jail, it has gone missing. And here is the Mary Murphy Mine, originally one of the more successful silver and gold mines in the area. It disappeared two days ago."

"How does a whole mine just, disappear?" Ward asked. "What kind of person or device could do such a thing?"

"Maybe something just made it invisible?" Jenna Simmons spoke up. "Although, if it were just invisible, then it would still be able to be felt."

"Well we're going to find out. We'll be landing in Los Angeles in about 3 hours to fuel up and then head to Colorado from there. Fitz, Simmons, I want you two to try and figure out what could make entire landmarks disappear. Skye, I want you to search and see if any similar occurrences have happened recently."

"Got it!" all three chimed at once, then headed out of the area, presumably to complete their tasks.

"Ward," We'll need some identification. Something in the geological range."

"Yes sir." Ward went off to his task. And then there were two. Coulson looked at Lucy. Lucy looked at Coulson. She smiled at him.

"Well, this is exciting isn't it?"

"If you want to observe, I suggest you do so as inconspicuously as possible. Please do not distract my agents."

"Of course, Agent Coulson. I'm very good at what I do."

* * *

Hope everyone had a great holiday!  
Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Tahiti or Bust**

**Chapter 5: Flight Deck**

* * *

Lucy plopped onto her bunk and opened her laptop. With a quick password input, the screen came to life, showing a screen of small boxes, each depicting a separate surveillance camera about the plane. Lucy cycled through them, seeing Fitz and Simmons talking excitedly in the lab, Skye typing away at her computer, iPod earbuds helping her drown out the world, and Grant rifling through a few small metal boxes in the main store room. Lucy squinted her eyes at Grant's screen, realizing what he was doing when she saw him handling passports. One more screen revealed the man himself, Agent Coulson pacing his office alternating between looking at a tablet in his hand and looking up at a picture on the wall. She sighed. Not much to glean from this other than they all seemed to be following orders. And she already knew that they all obeyed Coulson. There was something about that man, that when he asked for something, one was compelled to oblige.

Finding herself bored, Lucy powered down the computer and left her bunk behind. She walked out into the main living space. She knew what everyone was doing, except one person. Lucy headed for the cockpit, and for Melinda May.

* * *

_"Grant!" Lucy ran towards the boy, panic setting in, seeing him struggling against the vice grip of his older brother, Maynard._

_"Lucy!" he managed to get out. "Go home!"_

_"Yeah Loopy Lucy!" the older boy jeered. "Run off to mommy! Oh wait, you can't. She's dead!"_

_His evil laugh made Lucy's blood boil. Grant struggled harder, even now trying to defend the girl. Lucy forced the feeling of tears back down and looked around the field. The wind storm the previous night had brought down a lot of branches from the trees around them and she finally found a suitable stick the diameter of her wrist. She picked it up and with all of her strength, smashed it against Maynard's shoulder blades, eliciting a scream from him as he dropped_

_Grant and stumbled to his knees._

_"Drop dead, Maynard! You're nothing but a little boy who needs a spanking!" Lucy brought the branch back and whacked it against the boy's rear end, forcing him forward, his face colliding with the rain-soaked earth. Still seeing red, the girl brought the branch back again, but was stopped by a strong grip on her wrists._

_"Lucy! Wait," Grant held on tight to her, trying to get her to look at him, and away from the sniveling older brother he couldn't stand. "Hey, come on, girl. You're not like him. He's down. You win this one."_

_Lucy snapped out of it and looked at Grant, dropping the branch, but not letting it go, just in case._

_"Are you ok, Grant?" she looked him over for scratches or bruises. Her thoughts focused on him, as usual._

_"Yeah, Lu. I'm good now."_

* * *

The sky was a brilliant sight as the sun was rising fully, lighting up the clouds outside of the cockpit windshield. The sight had Lucy momentarily forgetting her manners before giving a little knock on the doorframe.

"May I come in?" At the lack of a protest, Lucy entered, closing the door behind her and taking a seat next to Agent May. She looked around her and allowed herself a moment to wonder at the miracle of flight.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lucy commented offhandedly, looking out the large windows. She settled into the seat more, making herself comfortable.

"The team has its issues now and then, but we all work well together." The older agent calmly mentioned as she leant forward to touch a button.

"Good." Lucy responded, keeping her voice casual. "And how are you doing here? Do you enjoy it?"

"The job is a good one, and I am of use."

"That's great. But not what I asked, Melinda."

There was a pause from the pilot. Someone who had less experience with Agent May, might take it as a bad sign, but Lucy knew better.

"I do enjoy it. It feels better to be working than I had anticipated." May kept her eyes forward. "It's good to be doing something useful again."

"I'm really glad to hear that, Melinda. I have been thinking of you lately, and was glad that I would have a chance to catch up with you. It's been a while since our sessions." Lucy noticed the slight quirk in the woman's expression.

"You and I both know that you've been keeping tabs on me, Watson. No need to sugar coat it."

"You know me too well," Lucy smiled wide. "I heard something about a prank war that's been happening off and on. Can't say I was disappointed in hearing that. It's good to see you happy again, Melinda." Lucy turned to face her now, a smile on her face. "You know what I'm going to ask you now."

"Fitz and Simmons are extremely talented and are handling the pressure better than expected. Ward is on top of his game for the most part, and is performing well as Skye's S.O. And Coulson is Coulson. Always proving that he is smarter than anyone gives him enough credit for."

"I'm sure your loyalty is appreciated."

"Are you suggesting that I am holding back on my assessments due to a sense of loyalty to my team?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, Melinda. I'm simply stating fact." Lucy kept her voice neutral and unattached and waited for the other shoe to drop. There was a few minutes of silence, not uncomfortable, just silent. The only sound was the general dull rush of being a few thousand feet in the air and the occasional beep of a monitor.

"Fitz has difficulty with self awareness, but seems to rise to challenges well. Simmons is timid, but brilliant. Skye has problems with authority, and questions almost every move we make, but she trusts Coulson and has proven herself an asset, if she can follow orders. Ward lacks feeling at times, but makes up for it in sheer skill. And Coulson feels to much, but is balanced out by Ward and myself."

Lucy considered the Agent's confession of her teammates. Finding herself pleased that she could still find a way into Melinda May's mind. Question her dedication to S.H.I.E.L.D. openly, and she shuts down, turns robotic, sites protocol. Ever so slightly backhanded compliments, however, got her talking.

"Hmm, I had come to similar conclusions, and it's affirming to hear them echoed by someone with more experience with the dynamics." Lucy sat there for a few more minutes, enjoying the view and the silence. No need for a thank you. May would see it as superfluous, she was simply doing her job.

"Well, I should go find some more coffee if I'm going to make it through today. Can I get you anything?" Lucy got out of her seat and opened the door, turning towards May before she left.

"Are we done here?" Melinda asked.

"Only if you want to be." Lucy responded. "I'm here, if needed." As the door was closing behind her, she heard May's response.

"I know, Watson."

* * *

_Grant banged on the door to her apartment._

_"Lu? It's me, let me in."_

_He heard a shuffling and waited for her to unlock the three deadbolts and chain he installed last time he was in town. When the door opened he stepped inside and into her open arms._

_"I'm glad you came, Grant. But you didn't have to." Her words were muffled by her face pressing into his chest._

_"Of course I did, Lu." He let her go reluctantly, and turned to lock up the door behind him. When he turned back, he saw her shuffling into the kitchen to finish filling her green kettle and set it to boil on the stove. He noticed her fatigue when she placed her palms on the counter, letting her head fall forward. He came and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing down her arms in what he hoped was comforting way._

_"It's all going to be okay now, Lucy. We're going to take care of this." She just nodded and took in a deep breath. It tugged at his heart to see his closest friend, who had always been uncommonly strong, seem so small and fragile. He wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her back tight against his front and just held her. He never was much for touchy-feely forms of affection, but he knew she was, and he would do anything for her. Grant felt warmth seep through his chest as she leaned into his touch. She slowly turned in his arms and looked up at him, her big, green eyes looking into his, asking for something. Comfort? Affirmation? He wasn't sure. That was her strong suit, knowing other's minds._

_He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, lingering for a moment or two. Upon feeling her lean in and sigh in response, he took her face in his hands and they looked at each other again. She was so beautiful, and usually so bright. He noticed his heart was pounding, and his breathing stopped. And when she stretched slightly up towards him, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers gently._

_It was not their first kiss. That had happened in 5th grade. They had watched a PG-13 movie together and were curious. They had been innocent and it had not felt like anything other than different and wet._

_This, however, was a whole new ballgame. His first touch was slight and soft, but when he felt her melt slightly into the kiss, he became more bold and pulled her closer. He moved slowly, so as not to scare her off. Scare her off? Did he not remember who this was?_

_Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself onto her toes and pulling herself tighter into his body. She heard him moan as her soft curves met his hard lines and she touched her tongue to his lips._

_At the feel of her warm tongue against his bottom lip, something snapped. Grant twirled her around, lifting her up and setting her onto the counter behind him. He settled between her thighs and wrapped his arms completely around her. Enjoying the more equal playing field, Lucy laced her fingers into his hair and pulled his bottom lip in between her teeth, loving how his grip tightened when she did so._

_Grant slid her closer to the edge of the counter and pressed his hips against her core, the warmth driving him insane._

_The intensity of the kiss had his ears ringing. Wait. No, that wasn't the kiss, there was a ringing filling the small, galley kitchen. He pulled away, turning around slightly at the realization that the kettle was screaming at them for ignoring it. He turned back to her, her eyelids were heavy and her breath labored. She looked amazing._

_"You gonna get that?" she asked through swollen lips. With speed he didn't know he had, he turned around and shut off the stove top. He barely had move the kettle off the burner, before her hands encompassed his face, pulling him back to her lips._

* * *

Sorry for the delay and all. No real excuse other than not knowing how to begin filling in between here and the ending. But I think I got it know and will try to upload the next 5 chapters at least once a week.

Thanks again for reading.

Please let me know how I did on this chapter, I'm none to sure about it.

Gen.


End file.
